


Actually

by Velace



Series: Random Moments [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mild Angst, Mild Emma Being A Big Stupid, Mild Fluff, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How 'bout it's Emma's birthday and she thinks Regina has forgotten?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actually

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairyTaleArchetypes (Archetype)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archetype/gifts).



> This was meant to be fluffy, but it isn't, and then it kind of is before it's somehow crackish? I dunno, my muse is an alcoholic with ADD.

Lost in thought, Emma doesn't hear the knock at her door as she downs her third beer of the evening. She tells herself she shouldn't have expected anything. It isn't as if she means something to Regina. They keep telling each other it's just sex and even though she can feel the lie every single time the words are said, deep down she still believes it. She should have known Regina wouldn't care that it's her birthday.

There is no way she doesn't know, it's impossible not to know something like that in a town where everyone knows everything and even if they didn't, the celebration thrown for her that afternoon at the diner would have clued people in, what with the giant banner across the windows wishing her a happy thirtieth.

No one had seen Regina all day.

Naturally, given the secrecy of their relationship, she couldn't ask people outright and she didn't see the point in showing up at the mansion just to whine about it. Knowing Regina as she does, she would've been laughed right off the stoop. It's _just_ sex, and no amount of longing looks, lingering touches or sweet words whispered in the dark of night will change a damn thing.

Her head snaps toward the door as another knock sounds, louder this time, and her brow furrows in recognition. She hesitates, wondering if maybe she imagined it before it comes again, followed by an irritated, "Emma?"

Placing her beer on the table, she pushes up from the couch and takes her time walking to the door. She might be curious about why Regina is standing outside her apartment so late at night, but she isn't about to rush to greet her and who cares if she's being petty? It's her birthday, she's allowed to be whatever she wants.

When she opens the door, her mouth gapes at what Regina is wearing and she grabs her, tugging her into the apartment and slamming the door behind her as she spins to face the brunette, furious. "Where the hell have you been? Were you on a date or something?"

Regina cocks an eyebrow, ignoring the question as her eyes drop to take in Emma's own state of dress—or rather, the lack of. "This is the second time you've answered the door to me in your underwear."

Emma flushes, glancing down at herself before she returns to the somewhat heated gaze. "I'm alone and it was hot," she defends, remembering she's meant to be upset as she snaps, "What do you want?"

"Have I done something to offend you?"

Brushing passed, Emma rolls her eyes and mutters, "If you have to ask…"

"Very well," Regina replies, not in the mood for another of their infamous arguments. "I came to wish you a Happy Birthday, but since I'm apparently not welcome, I'll be going."

"A little late to the party," Emma retorts, retrieving her beer and falling back to the couch.

Regina sighs, raising a hand to rub at her temple. "I assume your clock is accurate, which would mean I'm exactly twenty three minutes early, actually."

Sipping her beer, eyes fixed to the TV where boring infomercials flash, muted on screen, Emma shakes her head. "My birthday was today, actually."

Realization washes over Regina then, and understanding where this sudden hostility is coming from, she finds her annoyance morphing into amusement as she allows a small smile to curl her lips. "In this world, perhaps."

Emma turns to her, confusion creasing her brow. "What?"

"You were born precisely twelve minutes before the curse swept through the Enchanted Forest. It has been twenty nine years, eleven months, nineteen days, twenty three hours and…" Regina pauses to glance at the clock once more before she adds, "Forty-two minutes, give or take a handful of seconds."

"You—"

"Remember the exact time I separated the woman I love from her parents and cursed her to a life full of pain and suffering? Yes," Regina interrupts, moving closer as she speaks. "Usually I would leave town and spend the day pretending I was someone else, but this year..."

Standing next to the couch, she trails off and stares down at Emma, patiently waiting for her to connect the dots. "You wanted to spend it with me?"

Regina inclines her head. "I _did_ leave town," she continues. "I was hoping to whisk you away for a few days and I wanted to see the hotel I was considering making reservations with for us this weekend."

"And this," Emma gestures to the tight, black dress Regina wears. "You dressed up for me?"

"I did," she confesses, not missing the way that emerald eyes spend a moment to actually take in the dress now that Emma knows it's for her. "I considered bringing food with me, but I was in Boston a little longer than intended and I figured I could simply cook something if either of us were hungry."

The frown returns as Emma seems to struggle with something and there's a gasp scant seconds later as she shoots to her feet. "Did you—you said you love me?"

"I did." Emma's face lights up and Regina returns the smile with one of her own, laughing softly as she reaches for her. She cups her cheek and their heads come together, noses brushing. "I do love you, you idiot."

"I love you too," Emma whispers and Regina hums, content as she captures her lips in a brief, tender kiss. "Does this mean we're going to start telling people?"

"Henry already figured it out," she replies, grinning as Emma's eyes widen. "Going away with me for the weekend without our son should cover everyone else."

Emma leans back, expression blank, tone deadpan as she questions, "Have you met the people in this town?"

Regina laughs. "Well," she drawls, arms sliding over the blonde's shoulders. "We could dress up as your parents for Halloween and shout catchphrases at each other in between make out sessions."

"Yeah," Emma chuckles. "Let's not do that."


End file.
